Listening
by 60secondstopain
Summary: Flash gets nosey and goes looking in Batman's room and finds something that he didn't think was real.
1. Chapter 1

Flash P.O.V

I've always wondered what the dark knight hides from everyone in that little room of his. Is there some weird robot interest ready for if Superman went crazy? Some thing has to be in there and I'm going to find out.

I left the meeting room and waited for old Bats.

"Hey Batman." I greet him when he walks out.

"What do you want Wally?" He asks me and gives me his oh so famous bat glare.

"Just thought that you should take a break and go back home." I reply, total lie I just want him away to nose about in his room. He pushes pass me and heads to the monitors. I dashed to his room and look around me to make sure no one was around, luckily no one was.

I go through the door and it was dark as hell. I tried to look around for a light when one was switched on. I turn my attention to the bed interest corner of the room. A woman was sat there looking at me with widen eyes.

"Who are you? What are you doing in here?" She asks me.

"I'm the Flash, who are you?" I reply.

"Olivia, Bruce has never let anyone here before." She says. I can't imagine why, he has fuxking woman in his room! Oh Diana is going to be pissed.

"Why has Bruce got you here?" I ask her as I slowly walk over to her.

"He saved me, it's part of the Nighthunters laws. If a mortal is to save us then we are bond to them no matter what." She replies when I sit next to her.

"What is a Nighthunter?"

"We were born mortals then changed to vampires once we right the age 24."

"So your stuck here, all because of some law?"

"Mostly, but I like Bruce's company. He holds me when I sleep and keeps away the nightmare of my change."

"But don't you need to drink blood?"

"Not unless a human is willing to give their blood to me."

"Okay, start from the top. How did Bruce save you?"

* * *

Olivia P.O.V

I walk down the street of Gotham as I feel everyone look at me. Like I was an alien that the government were after. I get home and go to my kitchen. It was small but it still held all my food and water in, that is until my change then I don't need food and water. I'm only 23, so next year on my birthday I will become a vampire and do as I get commanded if I get bonded. hopefully the won't happen. I get a can of coke from the fridge and go to the living room.

I drop the can when I see a dark figure on the windows sill. I could tell it was a man by its body figure but why was he here.

"Who are?" I ask him but no response. I walk over to him and that's when he turns to look at me.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" I ask again.

"Are you a Nighthunter?" He asks me. I nodded my head and the figure disappears into the dark of the night.

"That was weird." I say out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia P.O.V

I walk down the street, heading to work at the office. I take a short cut through an I've walked down for almost five years now.

"Don't move bitch." A man growls in my ear as he grabs me.

"Get off me!" I scream. I get slammed up against a wall as the man pulls at my clothes. The rest is a blur. The next thing I see is Batman beating the shit out of the guy. I just got saved by a mortal man.

"Are you okay?" I get asked when I wake up and I'm in a hospital bed. I look around me and a doctor was writing some thing and there was Batman in the corner.

"Fine." I reply as I look back at the nurse. She smiles at me then her and the doctor leave.

"Thank you for saving me." I say to Batman when he walks over to me. He doesn't reply but just gives me a picture._ Harrison_? I think. _Why on earth has Batman got a image of Harrison my best friend_?

"Do you know who he is?" Batman asks me. I nod my head and look up at him.

"His my friend why?" I reply with a question.

"He got on the Watch Tower two nights ago and told me that I was to watch over you, said your change would hurt you some how." He replies to my question.

"My change isn't until next year." I sigh.

"I know that's why I want you to stay here and I'll help you." Batman tells me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

* * *

Wally P.O.V

I sat in my room, letting Olivia's story stick in my mind. Bruce saved her from being raped and then he kept her here on the Tower. I dash out my room and got to the cafeteria. I spot Bruce sitting with Superman and I join them.

"Hey guys." I say as I sit down.

"Flash, what do you want?" Bruce asks me.

"Can't a guy sit with friends on his break?" I ask as I look at him and he glares back at me.

"Anyway, J'onn is probably after me so I'll talk to you later Bruce." Superman says as he walks away.

"Alright, why on earth have you kept Olivia on the Tower for so long?" I ask Bruce as he drinks his coffee.

"No idea what your talking about." Bruce says before leaving.

* * *

Olivia P.O.V

Bruce comes through the door as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Have you been out of here?" He asks me suddenly.

"No I swear." I reply as he sits next to me. He mutters something that I don't understand then takes his cowl off.

"Drink now." He says as he offers me his neck. I take no time to think and I bite his neck and hear him groan as I drink him. I drink at least a pint before he jumps me. Hungrily kissing down my jaw line, its me this time who does the groaning.

After twenty minutes I lay with Bruce's arms around me and under the covers. I rest my head on his chest and I listened to his steady heart beat.

"I only came to give you blood and yet here I am again." Bruce smirks. I lean my head back and he kisses me.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia P.O.V

I sat in my room when Flash came dashing in and taking me to the door and out of it.

"Flash, what are you doing?! I can't leave the room!" I snap at him when we get to another room.

"Only if Bruce knows about it." He smiles at me. He puts me down and I look around the room. There was a table in the middle and a window to show earth.

"Where have you bought me?" I ask as I look up at him.

"This is where we have meetings and where I like to nap while there are meetings going on." He replies and laughs. I join his laugh and then Bruce walks in.

"Wally why the fuck have you brought her out here?! Do you know what she could do with all this blood around her?!" He snaps at Flash and then the thirst hits me. I feel the blood running through the veins of everyone on the Tower and I grab my throat. Flash kneels next to me and his neck was out as he had taken his mask off.

"Wally get away from her, she'll bite you!" Bruce says as he pushes Flash out of the way just in time and I end up biting Bruce who lets out a pained scream when I my teeth dig through the cowl and drink his blood. I jump back and pant as blood runs down from my mouth.

"Bruce... I'm sorry. I didn't... I didn't mean to-"

"No it's fine, just forget it." Bruce interrupts me. I fall down to my knees and look at Bruce as he stands up holding his neck from where I just bit him. Flash walks over to me and he puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Olivia, I'll get you back in the room." He tells me. I look at him and I lean forward nibble at his neck. He silently groaned as I put a kiss on his neck. I hadn't noticed that Bruce had walked out until Flash pulled me up and moved his neck away from my mouth. He shook his head when I pouted at him for moving away from me.

"Don't be a tease. I can feel your blood heating up from my touch, you want me to break my laws just so you get me." I say as I walk over to him. He struggles to keep from going red in the face as I put my hands on his chest.

"Your steady heart beat, the warmth of being human and not like me. Your lucky you know, being human. Least your not a blood sucking demon." I say and then start to kiss his throat again and he groans louder than the last time. I run my hands down his abs and to his little friend.

"Happy much?" I tease against his neck. He groans louder as I rub my hand against his crotch. He pushes me up against the wall and tilts my head up so he could get my neck. He put a knee between my legs, spreading them wider. He starts to kiss down my collar bone and I realise my top was gone within a second.

"Bruce is going to kill me for doing this to you." Flash growls.

"He could try but he won't get fa-ah!" Flash bite on my breast and I fist his hair. I arch my back so he can get more of me but he moves away and then I feel him thrust into me. I gasp and pull him by his neck while he kept his hands on my hips and kept coming in and out of me.

"Your so hot... so tight..." Flash grunts as he puts his forehead on my shoulder.

"Beg for me... call my name..." Flash whispers in my ear when he lifts his head and pulls out of me.

"Please Flash."

"Wally, call me Wally."

"Please Wally, bury yourself inside of me... I've been a very bad girl." With that he slams into me, hitting my spot and its not long before we climax.

"I love you Olivia." Wally tells me as he looks in my eyes.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first smut so please tell me what you think :)! _**


End file.
